Zero
'' "You fool! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" '' — Zero, West City Liberation Personality Emotionally and mentally, Zero tends to question most of the events that occur throughout his daily life. Additionally, he also tends to randomly become angry at himself with no apparent reason to happen to him. Zero is a very stubborn teenager and tends to hate anyone annoying and childish around him. Zero had also been a "straightforward" person. The kind whom decided on one thing and never changed minds. He has always been a firm person and so have his emotions been. Rarely had his urge to break down and whine or cry had ever built up in him. In recent times after his memory loss, he has been able to bring back certain pieces of his saiyan blood such as thirst for murder and enjoyment seeing people suffer. However, his time in Earth seems to contradict against his blood as he is starting to develop in average human cultures. Appearance Physically, the saiyan is around 5'8 and is considered to be an average among his family's bloodline. He has pale skin with a favoritism of being an indoor training person. Considering he is often detailed to have a balanced structure of a muscular and tall saiyan he is surprisingly lacking in his physical strength although his family member are recognized to naturally be physically strong. However, ever since his parents enrolled Zero in a academy to train him to grow up as a powerful warrior serving the Saiyan Kingdom, he has successfully been specialized in energy attacks and are his most prized type of attacks. In recent times after his memory loss, his skin is starting to become tanner as his time under the sun of Earth passes. History (UNDER CONSTRUCTION, PLEASE EDIT YOUR BEST TO IMPROVE) Zero was born in a very well-known family throughout Planet Vegeta and even his parents used to be good friends of King Vegeta, the unforgettable king whose name will live throughout eras. Zero-alongside his brother Xero-were both enrolled in a special academy that effectively trained and taught the boys how to be ruthless, powerful saiyans. Zero was always a stubborn, dark boy but his brother Xero was miles ahead Zero's own dark characteristics. Xero however was never like this. He had always seen Xero sneak out of their house but Zero never cared much until the day Xero didn't come back home until a week later. Weeks passed until Zero finally found out where his brother headed off to every other night. Xero had been part of a rouge saiyan organization whose members were all banished saiyans but Xero. Their sole purpose was the complete destruction of Planet Vegeta and remold the empire as their desire. Zero had no choice but tell their parents of Xero's doing. Zero could have told the King but he wouldn't be bothered as to the reason that most of the banished saiyans were weaklings anyways. But Zero knew his parents would cooperate. Xero wasn't banished and he was strong. Considering Xero was always ahead of everyone in the Academy this organization could be dangerous. Zero had to act. Several days later after Xero finds out Zero told the the authorities and his parents he plotted alongside his group to kill everyone who knows at night before the word spreads over to the King. Hours passed with the group cloaked in dark clothing destroying and terrorizing the outer villages in which Xero's family lived, claiming that they are alien bandits as their backup story. Zero had not noticed his brother was apart of this until he heard a loud boom outside the house. Racing outside, there laid the corpses that used to be known as Zero's parents with Xero standing next to the bodies with a smirk in his face. Exchanges and responses happened between Zero and his brother explaining his parent's intervened with his plot. Suddenly, a battle occurred between the two with Xero proven victorious within nearly thirty seconds. Suddenly, Zero blacked out. Zero suddenly awoke in the Health Care by the sounds of explosions and screaming. He got out of the healing pod and headed over his way out to see the terrible invasion of a mysterious figure with the corpse of the King beneath his levitating body. The alien started talking but Zero's ears heard nothing but ringing and his head still hurt. Suddenly a great flash happened and a portal opened. The portal to Earth. The portal to Zero's destiny. Had been opened. Liberation of West City The plot to retake West City from the Red Ribbon Army was underway. Zero had not known this and still does know who the RRA is, and never knew West City was raided. After being neglected by the society in North City, Zero took way to West City to start fresh. Upon arriving, he found himself fighting RRA soldiers and later being aided by his new friends, Zerori and Lilith. After a long battle between the new friends and the soldiers, a sudden energy moon appeared on the sky and Zero began to take form into Oozaru. Knocking out another fellow Oozaru, named Rain, and in seconds being knocked down by Zerori and placed in the trunk of her jeep. Abilities Flight Zero manipulates their Ki Energy so that they can levitate or fly. Galactic Speed Zero evades an incoming attack at the speed of light and follows up with a devastating attack to the unsuspecting opponent. Hell Cannon The user cups his hands towards the opponent and a powerful compressed energy-ball with purple tints takes form. When completely charged and successfully impacts upon foe, great damage is dealt. Anyone under the presence of an incoming Hell Cannon is bound to be stricken with fear. Shining Soul Blast Zero's signature attack. The user manipulate's their Ki into their cupped hands and a shining white energy ball takes form. Able to burst out into a blast of energy once the user releases it towards it's target. Any unfortunate fellow to witness the destruction that is this skill; is blinded by it's mass amount of shining light. Relationships * Zerori Although they haven't properly met, Zero seemed to accept her as a friend as they first met each other during West City Liberation. * Lilith Although they haven't properly met, Zero seemed to accept her as a friend as they first met each other during West City Liberation. * Ayane Upon meeting her during a bank was being robbed, Zero neglected her as a stubborn fool. Zero had never liked childish beings. * Jeros Never properly met or have even locked each others eyes but Zero had heard his name and see him during a bank was being robbed. Category:Characters Category:Interstellar Mercs Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Kingdom